Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Simple Studios
Simple Recap - For The Lazy *Day 1: Dark Souls IV announced,seems to have a theme on ice playing off of dark souls III's "dying flame" theme *Day 2: Crundle Quest info revealed *Day 3: 3 new TriggerBound characters announced A World Turned Cold the trailer starts with a blizzard,we see an armour-clad man walking through it from the side. It cuts to a closer shot and we see that the armour is battered and covered in snow and ice. "The fire in this world has been extinguished" It pans to the back of the knight. We then see a white wolf walking towards the knight,snarling. "It must be reignited" The knight draws his sword. The wolf jumps at the knight. The wolf is stabbed through the chest,an ice spike opens from his back,revealing a glowing crescent amulet. Tavern Brawl The trailer opens with a generic medieval tavern,unlike yesterday's trailer this appears to be more in the game's style,showing a blocky top-down perspective. The camera zooms in on a man drinking a glass of milk at the bar. A large golem walks up to him "YOU'RE SITTING IN MY SEAT." "Up yours." The Golem lifts his fist back and is shot in the face by the figure's shotgun. The golem is launched through the window "Who the hell are you?" "Name's Crundle,you?" "Norman Gai,so what brings you to Roll Et?" "I'm looking for Mr. Cards" "Mind if I tag along?" "Sure,why the hell not" More Bang For Your Buck hey assholes today instead of a trailer I'm explaing the 3 newest champions in Triggerbound Tag Tag is inspired heavily by Overwatch's Lucio,GunZ and Jet Set Radio. So obviously she's a rather fast character Passive: Roller Skates due to her roller skates,Tag has the unique mechanic of being able to build up momentum,starting off around kra;gul's speed and building up to a bit over vince's. Aswell as that she can grind on rails,walljump and even run up walls at max speed. Primary:Spray Cans Tag wield's two spray cans,these spray cans aren't actual spray cans though,they're advanced stealth plasma pistols,they fire out a stream of plasma energy or can charge up a large orb of plasma for long ranged attacks. Her second ability allows her to make temporary plasmatic portals to help her teammates mobilize or use them as an escape route for flanking. Secondary: Rifle In case the spray cans are a shit weapon,Tag also has a long ranged semi-auto rifle,theres nothing really special about this gun. Melee: Three-Sectioned Staff This staff has 2 modes. The first mode is Connected Mode,this acts as a long range but slow staff. The Unconnected Mode is faster but at the cost of a shorter range. Son TIme He's a radical time-manipulating robot,how high am I Primary:Dual Uzis the Dual Uzis are highly damaging but due to Son's instinency to hold them sideways they are highly inaccurate. Use them like a really fast shotgun. Secondary:Stopwatch this magic stopwatch can do two things,create a field of increased time around him,making him and close-by allies faster or it can create a bubble of decreased time,slowing down enemy's and projectiles. Melee:Skateboard its a slow but powerful melee weapon. It's also a fucking skateboard what else am I supposed to say Cróimiam Primary:Tabs They act similar to zenyatta's orbs,you can shoot them normally or charge them up,charged up tabs can be stored and used as a shield instead of being fired. Secondary: Big Red Button its a big red button. When you charge up the RAM meter to 100% you can unleash a large bomb of bandwidth to mess up your opponents. Melee:Cursor yeah,she only has 2 real weapons,The cursor acts like a fast-firing but low damage. It's secondary fire allows it to be used like a grappling hook Barriers She can expend some of her Tab ammo to creating large barriers to block off enemy fire,enemies can go through it though. der u go my shitshowkase Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Presentations